


jonquil

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Porn, Sexual Tension, Wall Sex, it is basically sin uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: means "desire, domestic bliss and friendship"****After a long day of work, which was just basically interrogating someone hard-headed and making the man his and Shirabu's personal punching bag of the day, Yahaba just wanted to rest: make himself (and his friends/housemates) a cup of coffee, then take a hot bath and proceed to bury himself in blankets while the four of them relax on the couch with some Netflix. Apparently, Kyoutani had other plans. Yahaba's had to wait.





	jonquil

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i'm here once again lol it's been a long time. i just finished my third year in uni and i'm so relieved i can finally rest aaaaaa. i'd probably spend the summer writing again if i am able to. i missed writing so much, school paper works occupied most of my time, and the few free ones i spent on sleeping.
> 
> anyway, here's some kyouhaba and semishira one-shot (read: sin) i prepared and had in mind for a long time, only having the time to write it now uwu. i dedicate this to my friend and mom, aya bc she's thirsty and she's thirsting with me. 
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!!

“Can’t the two of them wait to get inside first before starting to get it on?” Kyoutani asked, eyes sliding towards Semi who had Shirabu pressed up against the wall grinding shamelessly on one another, his tongue tracing the other’s lips, making Shirabu let out a moan as he pulled Semi closer. The doorknob clicked and Yahaba pushed the door open.

“Apparently, they can’t,” he said answering Kyoutani’s question. “Oi, you two horny fuckers get inside before one of you busts a nut,” he told Semi and Shirabu, who separated from each other and looked at him with flushed faces, their chests heaving. Yahaba rolled his eyes and went on ahead inside, Kyoutani right on his heels.

He dropped the keys on the side table by the door, and toed off his own shoes before shuffling in to the living room. He heard the door slam and he didn’t need to turn around know that Shirabu and Semi are getting frisky by the entryway judging by the clinking of the belt and the groan that unmistakably came from Semi. It’s a good thing there’s a bottle of lube stashed on the side table.

Yahaba just let out a sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose. He’s having a headache and the interrogation session they had beforehand got a little longer than they expected because the man refused to give away anything, until Oikawa did something that scared the poor man off.

He needs a cup of hot chocolate and a hot bath.

“Ken, do you want—” he turned to ask Kyoutani if he would like a cup of anything to drink as well, but he was shoved against the back of the couch and he stumbled to right himself, glaring at Kyoutani. “Kentarou, what the fuck-“ Yahaba let out a gasp when Kyoutani looked at him with heat in his eyes and pressed his hip on Yahaba’s thigh, making the silver-haired man feel the erection straining in his pants.

“Well, I’m surprised you didn’t jump me the moment we’re out of the car just like Semi did with Kenjirou.” Yahaba said, a teasing smirk on his lips once he got over the slight shock. Kyoutani just growled low in his throat and surged forward to kiss Yahaba’s lips, the latter’s hand meeting him halfway. His hand went up to Kyoutani’s hair, fingers clutching at the blonde’s hair as he pulled him closer, flushed against his body, making Kyoutani let out a moan as his erection brushed Yahaba’s thigh.

“Turn around and put your hands on the couch.” Kyoutani said, almost breathlessly as he pulled away from Yahaba. The latter followed without qualms, shedding his button up before turning around and doing as Kyoutani said, placing his hands on the back of the couch, then proceeding to spread his legs invitingly. He felt Kyoutani’s hands on his ass, kneading through the layer of clothing, making him groan and instinctively push his hips out.

 “You know,” Kyoutani said, his hands moving upwards to slide appreciatively against Yahaba’s back, his mouth following the areas his hands vacated, trailing open-mouthed kisses until it reached the base of his neck. “You looked so fucking hot standing in there a while ago, confident and strong, impeccable, save for the blood splatters in your cheek, as if you didn’t just beat a man so fucking bad, he almost looked unrecognizable if Oikawa didn’t step in.” He grinded his clothed cock on the cleft of Yahaba’s ass as he sucked on the silver-haired man’s shoulder. “Semi had to hold me back from going in.”

Yahaba let out a breathy chuckle, “You would’ve liked that, wouldn’t you? Semi putting a bad dog like you in your own place.” He felt Kyoutani’s shiver behind him, “So fucking filthy, Kentarou. Thinking about your superior in such way.”

“You’re not one to talk, Shigeru.” Kyoutani said, fingers finding the strands of Yahaba’s hair and pulling him so his back was flush against the blonde’s chest. “Not when the thought of Shirabu’s eyes on you in such a vulnerable position as this is enough to get you so fucking hard and leaking,” Kyoutani snaked his other hand to the front of Yahaba’s pants, squeezing at his cock, making Yahaba thrust his hips forward weakly when the hand moved away. He whined and was about to remark Kyoutani on being such a tease when he felt his belt being undone and his pants being shoved down to his ankles. “Get the lube and bend over.”

Yahaba did as he was told without complain, handing the lube back to Kyoutani and resuming his position from before. He heard the opening of the cap, and liquid being squirted and his veins thrummed beneath his skin. “Kennn,” He whined before letting out a gasp when he felt a finger nudging his hole. He relaxed himself, Kyoutani’s finger entering him and stopping to let Yahaba adjust to the intrusion.

Kyoutani made a few shallow thrusts of his finger, making Yahaba wiggle his hips in impatience. “Ken, stop being a tease will you?” Yahaba complained. Kyoutani just scoffed and wedged in a second finger, and then a third after a few moments for extra measure.

Yahaba removed his fingers and threw a condom at him, “Fuck me now.”

Kyoutani was more than willing to oblige.  

He took his pants off and peeled the wrapper, placing the condom on his hard and leaking cock. He took the lube and squirted some on his cock, stroking to spread it before lining himself behind Yahaba. A complain was once again hanging on Yahaba’s lips and was wiped out when Kyoutani thrust into him in one go, his loud moan echoing throughout the house.

 

 

“You cumming, Kenjirou?” Semi asked through gritted teeth as he rammed up into Shirabu’s hole who was pressed up against the wall, his hands scrambling to hold on to Semi’s sweaty back. He can feel his boyfriend’s back muscles straining as he held him up and fucked him against the wall. It was very raw and primal, and Shirabu can’t bring himself to complain about the rough texture of the wall on his back, not when he was getting fucked so hard and so good.

Yahaba’s moan echoed through the house and Shirabu let out a mindless groan, his hole clamping down on Semi’s dick, and his own cock twitching in Semi’s hand. “You’re so fucking filthy, Kenjirou. Getting off on the sound of your best friend getting fucked at the same time as you are.” Semi said, coupling it with a hard thrust on Shirabu’s prostrate that had the brunet screaming and coming apart in Semi’s hand, white spurting from his cock and staining both of their stomachs.

He closed his eyes and struggled to catch his breath, opening his eyes and looking at Semi with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips, “That’s big coming from you, Eita,” he drawled, his voice laced with honey-sweetness that screams trouble. He traced the other’s jaw with his lips, up to his ears, nipping at the lobe teasingly before he whispered, “You want Kyoutani to fuck you, don’t you? Want those rough fingers in your greedy little hole, want him to wreck you so bad, want him to fuck you against the wall like you’re doing with me.” Shirabu punctuated his statement with a grind down on Semi’s dick making the older push him farther up the wall and resume his fast pace from before he came to a stop when Shirabu came.

The brunet threw his head back at Semi continued to fuck him and chase his own orgasm, throwing his head back and moaning loudly, a chorus of _“Yes”_ and _“more”_ spilling from his lips along with the chant of Semi’s name. Shirabu felt like cumming again, and he did when he felt Eita spill his warm seed inside him. He draped himself exhaustively over his boyfriend, nuzzling against his neck as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“We need to talk.” Semi told him as he caressed his back softly, placing a chaste and affectionate kiss on his cheek and forehead.

“Hmm, bath first talk later.” Shirabu said. Semi huffed out a laugh, kneeling down carefully to pick up his discarded shirt and Shirabu’s pants, before standing up crossing the house to get to the bathroom with Shirabu in his arms, passing by Yahaba who was lying above Kyoutani on the couch, their eyes closed in exhaustion and content.

 

*****

 

They were all lounging on the couch after everyone took a bath, a movie randomly playing in the background as Shirabu leaned on Semi’s shoulder, head lolling as he struggled to keep himself awake. It didn’t help that Semi was playing with the strands of his hair, making it harder for Shirabu to fight the sleepiness creeping up on him. Yahaba’s head was pillowed on his best friend’s lap and his legs were thrown across Kyoutani’s thighs, the blonde busying himself with eating popcorn while watching the movie.

The peaceful lull of the evening was broken by the blaring of the phone, and Semi leaned over to get his phone on the table, making Shirabu whine.

“Tooru.” Semi greeted once he answered the call. Shirabu let out a content purr when Semi was sat back and he returned his position with his head on Semi’s shoulder and the latter’s fingers in his hair. Kyoutani spared him a look when he heard the mention of Oikawa’s name, but turned his eyes back to the television in front of them.

“Wait, I’m going to put you on loudspeaker so everyone can hear you.” Semi said.

Yahaba sat up and Shirabu opened his eyes.

“Alright. You can talk.” Semi said and Oikawa’s voice filtered through the living room.

“We found Iwaizumi’s location.” Oikawa said and the four of them looked at each other before turning their attention back to the phone. “Where was it?” Yahaba was the one to ask.

“It was just as the man we captured had said. Turns out he isn’t lying. I had Ten-chan and Mattsun check the location for me. Iwa-chan’s there.”

Semi nodded, even though he knows Oikawa can’t see him, “Alright, when are we going in?”

“Tomorrow. I expect the four of you to be here at 7 AM sharp. We’ll be leaving at 7:15. Ten-chan and Mattsun would be staying at the location and report any movements in case those bastards decided to transfer to another location.”

“Roger that.” Semi said, “Get some rest, Tooru.”

“Until we get Iwa-chan back, there’s no resting.” Oikawa said, his voice cold before the line dropped. Semi just sighed at Oikawa’s stubbornness and leaned back on the couch, Shirabu following and leaning back against him.

The four of them sat unmoving as they stared blankly on the television. There was tension in the air, born from the situation Iwaizumi is in, as well as the tension that started to fill the air, lightly during dinner, and noticeably now that they can’t ignore.

Yahaba probably thought they needed to break the tension that settled after Oikawa’s phone call, so he let out a deep sigh making heads turn to look at him.

“So, are the four of us going to talk or what?”

Semi turned off the television, “Yeah, I think we should talk. We have a lot to discuss between the four of us, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, (to avoid confusion) kyoutani, shirabu, yahaba and semi all live together in a house; kyou is under semi in the mafia, sort of something like an apprentice; yahaba and shirabu are bffs. they all belong to the same mafia (im working on the name) and in their last mission, iwaizumi got kidnapped and they're all on edge about it (esp oikawa)
> 
> the tension is sexual tension (obv bc the four of them have the hots for each other lmao idk what came to me but i thought it was hot sooo) and the situation with iwaizumi, so there's that. i'm planning to continue on with this and make a series probably, but it really depends.
> 
> anywayy, any more confusing stuff, please don't hesitate to ask in the comments below uwu.
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
